The Legend of Spyro a world in chaos
by Dark Spyro13
Summary: Spyro and Cynder return to the temple... only to have to save the world with new dragons and visitors!


The Legend of Spyro  
A world in Chaos

It was Winter in the Dragon world. a joyous time for most, and one dragon in particular enjoyed this time of year. Crystal, a white Dragoness with blue crests and horns. she was a wielder of the ice element, and though she hated using it for violent uses such as fighting, she did in emergency. but this was the time she could use it for artistic and imaginative reasons. but now, there was a different chill in the air. worse than just a blast of colder air, something sinister. no one missed this chill, even those safely in their homes. she would soon, even if she didn't realize it, embark on a quest with the fate of the world resting in her wings...

It was time for joy, the saviors of the world had returned to the temple! and now, all was well. not an evil being had been seen all day, just the average dragons, crowding two others. a purple dragon, who had yellow horns, crests, tail, and chest. the other, a violet Dragoness with a ruby-colored chest, silver crests, and a blade at the end of her tail. she looked nervously at her companion, who was scanning the crowd for an opening. not one in sight. the two were battle worn and weary from their travels, but managed to take off and fly to the temple, which was set down after suspension in the air.  
"this would be so much easier if we had waited until the sun had set," complained a golden dragonfly.  
"Just be glad you and me... everyone here is still alive! then again, you always did complain."  
"Not always. he's fine in his sleep."  
"Oh thanks, big boy. you're a lot of help." a sarcastic response.  
" Well i did save the world about two or three times over, so you could say that."  
"Forget i said anything..." clearly beaten, he gave up and they flew off to the Temple.

Back in the village, Crystal was finishing up on her latest creation. it looked as if the figures shown were alive. She never really had any friends, but she liked to show her creations to other dragons around the village. she devoted her time to her art, and thus never had time to socialize. However, she decided to make a change and move on to the dragon temple to augment her skills. she asked her guardians, and they approved. she would set out on the morrow. but now, she would send a message to prepare them, for she never was one for unannounced entry.

"We have a few more dragons coming in, possibly dozens."  
"we do? what a relief. i was afraid i'd have to be the only one to pick on these two!" said Sparx.  
"Sparx! do show some respect... these two are the reason you and i are still here, rather than dead."  
"yeah, i know, but what's the fun in that?"  
"i suppose there's no way to stop you. i will allow it, but keep it to a minimum. no distractions can be accepted. we must prepare for the new dragons."  
"New dragons? this should be interesting..."  
"You think so? i just hope we get a bit of privacy sometimes so we can relax. i can't even take a nap in the valley now that we've been recognized as the saviors."  
"don't worry. everyone will forget. Other Dragons never remember things like that for too long. something happens sooner or later to turn their gaze."  
"i wouldn't count on that. everyone's still talking about how you finished off that ugly ape guy back there... what was his name again...?"  
"Gaul."  
"Yeah that was it. and they also remember when you saved Cynder, though they don't talk about that much anymore. cuz they know it hurts her to recall it."  
"Still. they will forget it in a few years. you'll see. it'll calm down in a month or two."  
"I hope so. i haven't had a decent cleaning in days!"  
"though you have a point. it is hard to go around like this. we'd best lay low for a while."  
"meanwhile, start preparing. tell the others. and lets get this temple cleaned up. i trust you two can do that with ease?"  
"i'd need cynder to help me with that before we started. i haven't even begun with the Wind element."  
"That be quick enough."  
"Very well. continue to the training hall if you must."

After learning the element of wind, the two cleaned the temple in moments. then they awoke the elders for further preperation.  
"Ah. new dragons? what a day! first set of new ones in years!" exclaimed Cyril, a blue dragon, and guardian of Ice.  
"yes, very good. at last some new pupils! how will i ever begin to start my list of lessons in alchemy?"  
"the same as before. start at the basics and continue as they improve."  
"ahh yes, yes. of course! how could i have not thought of that?"  
"Maybe because your electric tongue does more wagging than you do thinking."  
"oh why do you always go on about this? it's been going on since before the temple was raided!"  
"Oh i suppose he's right. at least he's not talking like a thesaurus anymore."  
"Oh, rubbish," said the Yellow Lightning Guardian, Volteer.  
"can we just get the temple ready for the new arrivals? they will be here any moment!"  
"Ignitus is right. unless we want to look like we just got raided a second time, we need to clean this place up and make some more rooms."  
"yeah, i'll go see how everything is looking because i'm sick of being cooped up in here. it's not like i'll be swarmed so i should be fine," said Sparx. he flew off, into the valley.

Meanwhile, in the land of Nippon, a glow emerged behind a statue, one of a wolf. a bright flash enveloped the area and then... nothing. just an empty space where the staue sat. even the little Poncle that sat there, admiring the craftsmanship was gone. off to another place, and maybe even time.

Sparx was in the valley, seeing the sights. he never had time before, as he and the ithers were saving the world. and he still talked to himself when he was alone. he was sure he was.  
"I don't get this. why do they always have to tidy up? its a temple. an old one as far as i know. it looks the same either way!"  
He was interrupted by a blinding flash of light.  
"What the heck is this?!"  
the light died out and left behind a slab of stone  
"Not a slab... a statue!"  
what's going on here...? he thought.  
"Well whatever it is i need to tell the others. this could be something big!"  
And with that, he darted back to the temple, not knowing that the statue would follow him...

Back at the temple, while Sparx was out, the Dragons had finished the decorating and rooms had been made from the very earth below them.  
"Quite a feat, i would say."  
"Yes, very impressive."  
"it will do nicely until we need more space."  
"When are the new dragons supposed to be here?"  
"today i think."  
The moment was interrupted by Sparx, flying in, panting and screaming in fear and confusion. the statue had shattered, and revealed a white wolf with crimson markings and a flaming mirror on its back.  
"Get this thing away from me!"  
The wolf snarled.  
"Get him, Ammy! we need to find out what he did to bring us here so we can get back!"  
"What are you talking about?! i never did anything but go flying! now STOP CHASING ME!"  
Spyro used Dragon Time to slow the wolf down and create an ice cage around it. time sped back up. the beast was caught.  
"Get rid of any fire! that thing can make it go anywhere it wants! don't use electricity or ice!"  
"that's it! Issun's gonna use 'ol Denkomaru and slice that glow worm!" he pulled out a sword the size of a pin.  
"I told you... I'M A DRAGONFLY!"  
"Did you just threaten Sparx? that's going to be the end of you. hurt Sparx, Spyro goes nuts. do not get spyro mad."  
"i've had enough! you can threaten me all you want, but my friends are not to be hurt! now, I END THIS!"  
volteer had seen this before. so had Cynder. "Everybody run! he's going to turn!" they both yelled. they all evacuated.  
Then, Spyro rose into the air. His scales turned black as the moonless night, his eyes white as the moon. then, he landed. Enraged, he charged. Amaterasu jumped, but Spyro did as well. he was using Dragon Time! he landed a flurry of tail lashes onto the wolf, who collapsed, weakened. this was Spyro's chance to use Convexity.  
"Now it ends! you will not harm the innocent! you will not harm the good of heart! you will not harm the pure of soul! you will be punished!"  
The purple dragon turned black opened his mouth, and a wave of energy flew out. moments had passed, and the wolf was weak. Issun had been knocked out. The dragon stopped his relentless assault. the wolf lived, but was weakened. Spyro took the wolf and sprite into a cell. the sprite's cell was smaller, as he could jump through the bars of the larger. thy awoke... and saw many dragons surrounding them...

The day had come at last! Crystal would set out for the temple. at the stop, she met Ember, Flame, Shadow, Koran, Skarr, and Blaze.  
Shadow was a black dragon with white horns, crests, wings, and chest.  
Blaze was a red dragon with brown horns, chest, wings, and crests.  
Skarr was a Yellow dragon, with scars covering his chest, and had black horns, crests, and tail.  
Ember was a pink dragoness with yellow horns, crests, and chest.  
Koran was a Green dragon with Grey horns crests and brown wings.  
"Man this is gonna be good. i hear Spyro lives at the temple," said Blaze.  
"No kidding? wow. i always wanted to see him in person but my grandfather never lets me out of our property. this is my first chance," said Ember.  
"Now that's something you don't hear often," Replied Crystal, not sure if she'd regret piping up.  
"Yeah. it is kinda sad," said Ember.  
"I heard he travels with a dragoness called Cynder, the former Terror of the Skies."  
"Yeah. he does. i LIVE with them for cryin' out loud," said another voice. it was Sparx.  
"You do?!"  
"Yeah. not as fun as it seems. but maybe that's because i'm not a dragon, and i don't have all those freaky powers. in fact, it's going on right now! i almost got sliced by a bug about half my size! or less... Yeah, Spyro's probably fighting them right now."  
He shuddered.  
"Our powers are a gift. not a curse," replied Crystal.  
"She's right about that. we need to use them, and be happy that we have what we do," said Ember.  
"Hmm. i just think i might want to go back to the Swamp... let my sanity come back. if it will at all."  
The bunch were given the signal to go to the temple. they took off from the landing without hesitation.  
Exept for sparx. "Why do i always come back? i'd be better off in the swamp..."  
"Come on, Sparx!"  
He started to the temple with the others, hoping that the battle was over.

The group was almost at the temple when they were stopped by a strange sensation. a massive energy source very nearby...  
"You will not harm the pure of soul! you will be punished!"  
then, the feeling intensified. moments had passed, and the sensation had receded. all was normal again. the dragons hovered for a moment... and continued on to where they were told they would need to land.  
"Ahh. land at last. i haven't been able to fly much, what with my restrictions," Ember said.  
"That's understandable." said Blaze.  
"yep. that about sums up why you lagged behind back at Warfang."  
"And why you were panting so much."  
"Ahh. they arrive at last. a marvelous sight," Said a yellow dragon. Volteer.  
"You must be Volteer, Guardian of Electricity," said Crystal.  
"More than that. i study Alchemy as well."  
" Volteer. the wolf and sprite have been taken care of. where's Sparx?"  
"He flew back with these new dragons."  
"Good. i trust he wasn't too much trouble?"  
"No. he seemed a bit down on coming back though."  
"That's understandable. he did almost get sliced."  
"Not that the little thing could scratch me with that little pin."  
"That 'little pin' almost killed you. its about the size of a sword that you would use. now instead of talking about them, we should go and find out what they were chasing you for."  
"true enough."  
"i want you young ones near me and cynder. you will probably need my protection should they break free somehow."  
"Got it." said Crystal.  
"No problem!" Exclaimed Blaze  
"Aye!" Said Skarr, revealing a deep, grating voice.  
"I knew you could talk. you just needed a reason. But enough with the trivial conversation. we must go!" said Crystal.  
as they were running, the conversation continued. "I can talk, but i only do it on occasion, or when i get used to my company."  
"Well its good to see you've started talking to us. communication is crucial for desperate times. i can feel something different from the ordinary chill. something sinister is brewing," Crystal recounted the details of what she felt, towards the beginning of the adventure. they had only just arrived, but it already felt like hours had passed.  
"It's close by. we built this place for specific reasons. such as an attack on the temple when we needed a place to keep the ones we captured for questioning. seems like it was so long ago that we lost Ignitus..."  
"The fire guardian... and like a father to Spyro. i may not know of the loss, but... "  
"You don't need to say it. we're here."  
The Wolf and Poncle awoke.  
"At last... i must say i expected you to awake faster than you did... being the legendary Amaterasu." Spyro mocked the wolf, who growled in response.  
"Oh come now. you think i can't finish what i started? don't be a fool." Spyro continued to taunt the wolf.  
"I want you to tell me... why did you chase my friend? and just so you know, don't tell me you can't communicate with me. i can understand you. and this dragonfly is like a brother to me. we lived together for years."  
"Because he took us here for something... and when we got here, he started moving fast to get away. we needed to find out why he took us here."  
"I didn't!"  
"Then who did? Orochi can't do that."  
"I did," a figure, long hidden in the shadows, replied.  
"Why?"  
"Dark times are upon us. Spyro can't turn like that unless he needs to or is more enraged than he was. and even that is half as powerful as he is now. he was using one percent of his power when he attacked you. imagine one hundred percent. it would turn anything to ash instantly. including Orochi."  
"How do you know?"  
"I am a Time Warder, an ancient race of beings who traveled through the timeline, protecting those who would soon meet an unplaned fate. as such, i have "  
"I've heard legends, bu-b-but i never suspected they were real!"  
"We are as real as time. we only show in great danger."  
"You must be the last."  
"No. this is the only unguarded timeline. it has been Warped and twisted by Malkrom, the Timespace Fiend that dwells on the outskirts of the oblivion of the Time Warders. he was like i before, but he was corrupted by Darkness and Greed. he wanted power. when he got it, he turned on us, saying we betrayed him. we had no choice but to strike him down."  
"he killed hundreds of us in mere moments. a small group of my allies, including myself, stood together to stop Malkrom. many died, and i was left the most powerful. i traveled the timeline and left allies in each one. clones, really."  
"And this went undetected by you?"  
"At first, yes. but i quickly felt the disturbance. i warped here, and when i did, i warped other beings. Samus Aran, Amaterasu and Issun, Master Chief, and also their threats. i also felt the sinister air that took to hanging here. it means that the dark master is coming back, more powerful than ever. everything will give me a bit of trouble, but i can handle it. we should go."  
"Where?"  
He charged a sphere of energy and sliced the bars  
all were dumbfounded but the wolf.  
he charged another sphere, and an aura surrounded the wolf.  
"I cast a spell so that we can understand you."  
The wolf barked in response.  
"this i can understand. you have seen strange things, but not such as this."  
The wolf barked again.  
"Yes. we should go. who knows how fast they will-"  
the world shook  
"Malkrom has started his assault! we need to go back in time! his main target is the temple because he knows we are the only threats to him! then he will destroy all of Warfang! He will not stop until he has wiped out every being in the universe! let's go! take my hand and hold onto each other!"  
as they did, a green energy surrounded them, and then a flash erupted from the building.

In the Atmosphere of the planet, a being scowled and shouted in rage.  
"How could you have let them escape?! they were right under your noses and you pathetic numbskulls let them escape?!" a being shouted in obvious anger and rage.  
"We know where they are."  
"And that helps me?!"  
"And WHEN they are. they went back to a week ago. helping the dragon i suspect."  
the figure pondered this for a moment.  
"A week ago, we were a light week away. we can allow this one slip up, for they will not be able to do anything in that time. however, the dragon has been given maximum importance. moniter them at all times. and attack the dragon in large scores as well. Alone would be best. dismissed."

The dragons and Time Warder materialized.  
"Let's move," said the Time Warder.  
"Wait," replied Crystal.  
"Yes?"  
"What's your name?"  
"They call me Krondar. i call myself Marik. either is suitable."  
"Marik seems better fitting."  
"Very well. shall we continue?"  
"Good idea. if that happens later on, we need to hurry up and move."  
"I need to stay here. this way, nothing is hurt when i train Spyro," Marik said.  
"What do we do?"  
"Search the area for anything out of the ordinary."  
The Dragons split up and covered all directions. They were given a speaker to put on their throats. it would allow communication between them and Marik. Skarr and Blaze went together, having no other solution to Skarr's weakness of never being trained to wield his abilities. he was a rare dragon, who could wield three elements out of them all.  
Poison, fear, wind, shadow, fire, ice, electricity, earth, light, convexity, and even a beam of energy more powerful than convexity, but it was rare that the final element was seen. only one remembered the name of it. The Time Warder. there are others, but they were so rare that even Time Warders never saw them. even the Chronicler knew nothing of them.

"Convexity. what do you know of it?"  
"It's the most powerful element that we know of."  
"Somewhat. it's among them, but there are more. only one is known to my kind, much less the others to your kind. but as i was saying before, it is unbelievably powerful. rare is it that you can use it. but i can allow you to use it at any time with the cost of any other ability."  
"You can? i never thought it was possible."  
"I can even teach you the hidden element. Gravity."  
"That's possible?!"  
"I mastered this ability in my early years. all others... were made easy."  
"When you use convexity, you are so filled with rage and anger that you lose yourself. you forget that you have free will, and you allow it to consume you. you can do this without the corruption. you need to remember that you have free will. you make your own choices."  
"So if the ability fills me with rage, how will i keep from it?"  
"No. you fill yourself with rage. you need to find the source... and destroy it. when you get rid of the rage, your abilities will be more powerful. there is one source for your rage, but it is a strong one. let us peer into your heart. unlock the secrets you have kept hidden from even yourself. reveal all you know. open your mind and heart."  
"I never kept a secret but this... and i can't muster up the courage to tell it."  
"Find the courage... for everyone's life depends on it. you will need this boost to defeat your opponent. i know it is your destiny, and that you will do it. but i seek still to make it happen sooner."  
"It's... i see it. the secret that even i never knew. i'm-"  
"We have a problem!" yelled Cynder  
"What is it?"  
"i saw something... in a big metal suit."  
"Samus. she's a friend of mine. even had a great hand in the defeat of Malkrom. we will meet her. and ask for her aid."

"So you need to stop Malkrom again? i'd be glad to help."  
"We'll need all the help we can get. is Master Chief here, too?"  
"Yes. so is Adam. i can't believe he survived."  
"We all did. with the exeption of those that the 'deleter' killed. Anthony got out, and there was an escape pod in sector Zero."  
everyone, including the Time warder, looked confused.  
"Never before had i heard any of this! what have you two done? all of this... unrecorded by my mind! you must fill me in."  
"The BOTTLE SHIP was used for experiments using Bio Weapons. the jewel of it, the propigated metroids. Samus had found Sector Zero, and i was tailing her. my self-sacrifice, as she thought it to be, the thing that saved not only her, but the universe. The Bottle Ship was detonated, and the research with it."  
"The Chozo Created to battle the X parasites, but it backfired, and had a hand in their own downfall. with the X Parasites, the metroids quickly eradicated the Chozo. i was raised by them, and infused with their DNA and even got a power suit, which is what i'm wearing now. it increases my strength, and allows me to be anywhere. Back to the point, i had gotten a distress signal from the Bottle Ship. Code name: Baby's Cry. it had the urgency of a baby crying, and had the purpose of drawing attention. i went to the Bottle Ship and joined Adam and the others. K.G., James, Anthony, and Adam. all of them were there. in the end, only me, Anthony, and Adam made it out alive."  
"That's the short version, i can tell. good enough. we must go. if we are to stop Malkrom, we need to hurry. we can rest here for a while."

the next day, they set out. hoping to prepare everyone for what was to come.  
"We need to go to somewhere dry. are there any deserts on this planet?"  
"There's a desert in Avalar. it's blocked off by a hidden passage. we can get through with the chief's permission."  
"Time Warders have never been on this planet. i had to explore a good week before i could get around Avalar and Warfang. let alone the rest of this planet.  
An explosion rocked the ground.  
"What was that?" Spyro asked, Frightened.  
A dragon-like body emerged.  
"Ridley!" Samus exclaimed.  
"Oh boy. this looks bad," sparx said.  
"Run! all of you!" the Time Warder yelled, prepairing for battle.  
"You are not ready for this yet!"  
"Samus! use your Plasma Beam!" Adam yelled, authorizing her Plasma Beam.  
Samus's Arm Cannon started to glow bright, and then the glow receded.  
She shot a beam of energy, which passed through Ridley, and the creature crashed in a scream of agony and rage.

The Battle continued for a good while. all exchanging blows, samus just barely avoiding harm. Ridley, almost spent, gave one more desperate attempt to finish her off, and glowed bright blue. Phazon enhancement. Now, Samus had to be extra careful. She tried to use a Sense move, but was sent flailing. she crashed into a boulder, which was shattered.  
"No!" the time warder shouted, and attempted a spell. he, too, was sent flailing. he could not fight against a phazon-enhanced being.  
"No! you will not get away with this!" Spyro screamed as he approached the creature, who laughed insultingly.  
"You think a puny morsel like you could harm me?! the hunter that for so long defeated me has been taken out. the Time Warder, who is the most powerful being, has been destroyed. how could you hope to stop me?"  
"Because this dragon is more powerful than even I. you should fear him, but you are too much a fool. and i have not been destroyed, but weakened!"  
"How interesting. this little morsel could hurt me. let us test this."  
Ridley attacked the dragon, who disappeared without a trace.  
Ridley was dumbfounded.  
Spyro appeared behind the creature nad used an advanced version of his Electricity element, Lightning, on it.  
There came a roar, but not of pain. but amusement.  
"Pathetic! that couldn't have been weaker!"  
"No. but it could be stronger."  
Another bolt followed. but a full powered version of the previous.  
The creature grunted in pain, but did not seem to suffer any significant damage.  
"Still nothing. Spyro! use your power!"  
the dragon said something under his breath, and then focused.  
"What would you know of true power? you have none! this is all you have. Death comes for you. your fate will now find you!" the dragon roared, bored with this battle.  
"No! YOU know nothing! you will not harm those who would protect others. you... will... PERISH! FEEL THE AGONY OF THOSE THAT HAVE SUFFERED BY YOUR HAND!" the purple dragon roared with sudden ferocity. but it was different. there was no rage. only ferocity and a burning desire to defend those he loved.  
"hmm?"  
"Prepare..."  
the dragon disappeared again  
"To die."  
The larger was struck by an intense purple beam, and where it struck there was now ash in the place of a wing.  
Another struck the arm, and then the leg, then the other wing. and finaly, the head, which turned to ash.

"So that was ridley?"  
"Yes. Ridley is the only thing that i find on almost every planet. the only exeption was on a planet that was at war between light and dark. much like what's happening here.  
Her suit glowed brightly... and vanished.  
"She's... human?" asked Sparx.  
"What else would she be?" asked Anthony.  
"I don't know." sparx said.  
"we need to plan on what to do. Spyro has mastered Convexity, and we have four days left. however, i think we should send Samus up to the orbiting pirate base. destroy it, and use anything you find there. me and spyro will search for Malkrom's minions. we need to find anything that's gone wrong and fix it. before Malkrom gets here. otherwise there will be no chance...

to be continued...


End file.
